


Madame Hydra

by smxle_broken



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain Hydra, Hydra (Marvel), Lady Loki, Multi, Superior Iron Man, Winter Soldier - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smxle_broken/pseuds/smxle_broken
Summary: Ikol se crio en Asgard, sabiendo que esa no era su tierra natal, siempre trató de llevarse bien con todo, sin prestar atención al cargo de diosa que tenía. Pero las personas se apartaban de ella y hasta la repudiaban, aquello le entristecía, pero no quería darle importancia.Hasta que al tener contacto con una de las gemas del infinito se abrió ante sus ojos diferentes realidades en donde notaban como la despreciaban y hasta buscaban la mínima excusa para asesinarle. Aquello corrompió su corazón y fue a Midgard tomando bajo su poder una de las grandes organizaciones de la tierra. Siendo conocida después como "Madame Hydra".
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, Loki/Steve Rogers, Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	Madame Hydra

Ikol cayó de rodillas cuando la visión terminó de reproducirse frente a ella, las lágrimas caían por su rostro mientras la habitación se llenaba del sonido de sus sollozos. Se sentía tan rota, tan lastimada y sé dio cuenta de la triste realidad.

No importaba lo que hiciera, para los demás siempre sería la mala, la mentirosa y traicionera. No les importaba las ocasiones en donde ponía su vida en peligro por querer complacerles en sus mandatos. Sabía que Thor la amaba, pero ¿hasta cuándo iba a tenerle de su lado?

Y aquello le hizo tomar una nueva decisión. Si creían que ella iba a dañarlos, se lo iba a demostrar, pero no lo haría de golpe. No, eso no le ayudaría a demostrarles que no era una chiquilla malcriada, si no que si ella quisiera en estos momentos todos estarían venerándola.

Así que se trasportó al único lugar en donde nunca la buscarían. Midgard.

El lugar al que llegó era un edificio bastante moderno y lleno de tecnología, sus pasos se escucharon por el lugar silencioso. Hasta llegar a la puerta de una de las oficinas, sabía que en ella se encontraba aquella mujer de la que necesitaba deshacerse.

—¿Quién eres y cómo lograste entrar aquí? —Masculló molesta la mujer y levanto una pistola para dispararle.

Aquello no sucedió porque con un gesto de la mano de Ikol salió volando, los ojos verdes de la diosa se clavaron sobre la mujer. Aún si se notaba peligrosa, no era un impedimento para adquirir el lugar.

—Eso a ti no te incumbe. —Y con esas últimas palabras la mujer que antes estaba ahí desapareció.

Ikol se acercó hasta la silla y se sentó sobre ella, sus ojos recorrieron la vista frente a ella. Una sonrisa surgió en sus labios, su plan había comenzado solo necesitaba conseguirse los aliados correctos.


End file.
